


If walls could talk

by Atinydokii



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, First Time, Gore, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Seonghwa is a ghost, Smut, Suffering, Then smut, attempt at humor in some instances, attempts at humor, graphic depictions of injuries, i'm not sure, it says how seonghwa dies and becomes a ghost, let me know if I need tot ag more, maybe? - Freeform, open ended ending kind of?, pop culture references, san is a college student, you decide if its good or bad it could be either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26942293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atinydokii/pseuds/Atinydokii
Summary: San inherits an old, crumbling house where the very walls seem to whisper.
Relationships: Choi San/Park Seonghwa, side Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 16
Kudos: 94
Collections: All Hallows ATEEZ Exchange





	If walls could talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [atiny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atiny/gifts).



> I'm so excited to have gotten this prompt! thanks to the All hallows Ateez team for putting this together! I hope you enjoy Chikoo and to everyone who reads this!

Why did his uncle keep the two story house, San doesn’t know. The man didn’t even live in it while alive, yet before he had been lowered into the ground, the twenty-six year old was given a piece of paper saying that he is now the new owner of a home that his uncle had left specifically for him. Why him? He doesn’t know that either.

He spends days trying to figure out why between packing up his apartment and moving into the building that he never spent more than ten minutes inside. It always creeped him out. It is obviously an older house and even had a creepy story to go with it. Something about a young man taking his final breaths in one of the bedrooms.

What type of American Horror Story shit is he living in?

San sighs, sitting on one of the boxes as he downs a bottle of water in one go. He truthfully doesn't have a lot to move in, but his sister is still there helping him unpack and rearrange the furniture still sitting inside since God knows when. He made a mental note to dust every inch of the place down when he has time.

See, he is a college student, and if it wasn't for the debt he is already collecting, he wouldn't have taken the house. The thing is he doesn't have to pay for anything except utility bills. In the long run, it'll save him time and money, both of which he has little of. That's why he took it, though reluctantly.

"Thinking about all the ghosts that may be living with you?" A voice appeared next to him, cutting him out of his thoughts.

"If they are, I hope they're contributing to the bills." The laugh of his sister fills his ears at his joke. She isn't wrong though. The house looks like it's crumbling from the outside, had to be centuries old, and surely many people have passed through it. God, if only his sister wasn't already living somewhere else, she could have taken the home off his hands. "Why do you think he chose me? What about this house made him think, 'San would like this'?"

She pauses, setting down the box that has "kitchen" written messily on the side.

"Honestly? I'm not sure. Maybe we will never know. But I do think it's odd he left is specifically to you." All she does is shrug before picking the box up once again and bringing it inside. A sigh leaves his lips once again before he stands up and grabs the box he was sitting on. It's so heavy, full of his college textbooks, that it makes his arms ache. As soon as he is in the door, the box lands on the ground with a thud, kicking it the rest of the way until it reaches a pile of boxes already stacked.

"Are we done?" He calls out to his sister.

"Just a few more boxes left!" The guttural groan of disdain is loud enough that if any ghosts were upstairs, they would definitely hear it. Luckily his sister is right.

There's only three boxes left, one of which is small so they bring them in with one trip.

"I'll start unpacking the kitchenware. You should go upstairs and look around to figure out where you want to put everything."

"Alright." San could use a break from the unpacking anyways.

The creepy old house even comes with a creepy old staircase that spirals in a creepy way. San has to stop himself from complaining when he takes the first step and hears a 'creak' from the wood under his feet. All that's missing is the killer spirit that wants it's revenge.

When San finally makes it up the stairs, he takes a look down both sides of the corridor. There's a few rooms on this floor, but he was told that the one at the end of the hallway was the master bedroom.

In all seriousness, the place is creepy. Very creepy. Even though he is a skeptic, he isn't able to stop the shivers that run up his spine and the hairs standing up on the back of his neck when he opens the door. In the middle is a beautiful bed frame, only a mattress laying on top of it. It's a queen too, much bigger than any bed he has had up to this point. Guess he will have to go mattress shopping tonight.

San takes a walk around the room, peering out the window to the front yard. It's a little dusty but so is the majority of the place, so he isn't too surprised. He turns then, going into the bathroom and peering inside. It's actually really nice, even having a large bathtub. God San could use a bath once he is settled in.

He walks out, leaving the bathroom door open to see the bedroom one closed. That's strange... He could have sworn he left the door open when he came in there. San doesn't sit on it too much, though. Instead he just opens it again and walks out, checking out a few other rooms. There is a guest room, another bathroom, and an empty room that looks to just be holding random items.

Some of which he had never seen before. There's one thing that catches his eye. A small chest that looks like it hasn't seen the light in years. Just as he is about to reach for it, San hears his sister call for him.

"San! Come on! We have more to unpack!" She yells, San only rolling his eyes in response and leaving the room once again.

"Yeah yeah! I'm coming!" He goes down the stairs quicker than he went up, the noises from the boards not even phasing him this time.

They begin to unpack random boxes, just opening one then seeing where it could go. San didn't have much in his apartment, but there was still quite a bit he wanted to keep. Things like old pictures and little decorations his mom bought him when he first moved out. He also had a few gaming systems, but sadly no TV yet which sucked. At least the Switch was portable.

Luckily there were already a few bookshelves upstairs in that room that had the random stuff in it, because he also has a few books along with the not worth the money textbooks that he has acquired over the years. However, most of the boxes include clothes and also some things he is looking to sell.

That being said, it made the home seem empty which only made it even creepier.

"Alright. I gotta go." His sister comes up to him, kissing San on the cheek. "text me later when you're settled in!"

"Thank you. You're the best." He hugs her tightly, lifting her up a bit before letting her back down. He sees her to the door, standing there as he waves her away.

Well, he should start putting his clothes away.

His friends come later, and even they are a little creeped out by the place. 

"You are going to get possessed." Yeosang says nonchalantly, his arms wrapped around Wooyoung's arm. The two have been dating for a few years now. Yeosang and Wooyoung were childhood friends and during high school, the two met San who has now become the third person to their little squad.

"Thanks for the comforting words, Yeosang." San scoffs, rolling his eyes at the other’s bluntness. 

“You’re welcome. It does look kind of cool though.” 

“Thanks for letting us come over, San.” Wooyoung speaks this time, surprisingly not teasing him farther. 

“Yeah about that, mind going mattress shopping with me? The mattress on the bed currently is way too old and there is no way I’m sleeping on it.” He can already feel the back pain.

“I love mattress shopping!” Wooyoung exclaims even though he has only gone mattress shopping once if at all. 

“You can’t jump on the mattresses, Woo.” Yeosang chastises him in a teasing way, and San is unable to stop himself from cooing at how cute they are. “Shut up or we aren’t going to get you a mattress!” Yeosang’s cheeks were bright red.

; 

Moving in is easier than he thought it would be. Yeah it took some getting used to, but San finds himself adjusting well. He originally thought that having such a big house to himself would feel weird or empty, but it’s quite the opposite. Maybe it’s the fact that he is still a bit creeped out by the place and all the teasing of ghosts that roam here, but it actually feels a little snug.

It’s been a few days and only one thing has been bothering him. That damn room filled with junk. 

He got chills whenever he walked past the door. When he even thought about opening it again, his attention is either dragged in another direction or his body is frozen in place until the desire to walk into the room is far from his mind.

Today he isn’t going to let that happen though. He already decided that he would go through the shit in that room to see if any of it belonged to his uncle. If so, surely there’s people who will want to keep some of it. That is if he can even get through the damn door. 

San cracks his knuckles, rolls his shoulders, mentally prepares himself to just walk into a room when he knows what’s inside it, at least he thinks he does, before taking a step forward. Then another. Then his hand is on the handle and everything inside him tells him he can just do this another day but he can’t! Not to mention no one would help him after he told them that something kept stopping him prior.

Now he and his friends are scared of a damn piece of wood.

He sighs and counts to three in his head before opening the door and being met with nothing. Absolutely nothing.

No horrifying scene, no ghosts or murderers, just silence and dusty objects littered across the floor. 

San wipes his forehead with a sigh. When did he get so sweaty? Whatever. It’s embarrassing that he was so scared of a room, and no one will know about it. There’s no ghost, no spirits, nothing. San repeats that in his head before he takes a few steps in the room to reach the pile. 

Now that he is in there, it doesn’t look all that intimidating. Sure there was a lot of old shit that he would probably sell or give away if his family didn’t want it, but there was nothing that seemed too out of place. The only item that grabbed his attention was that chest again. The one he saw when he first moved here. 

Curiosity that he never held before is now eating him alive. He _has_ to know what’s inside. San always gets distracted while cleaning, but give him a break. He didn’t expect to find something interesting this early. 

A small spot on the floor is dusted off with a rag he brought in before he sits down, pulling the small chest in front of him. It’s also covered in dust but he doesn’t care too much. It’s no surprise that everything in the room hasn’t been touched. Dust even flies right into his face when he opens the chest, causing him to violently cough as it gets caught in his throat. 

“Fuck.” He curses as he coughs a few more times into his arm. Once the dust finally clears away though, he finally gets a chance to look inside. There seems to be multiple folded pieces of paper that look like they are way too old to be within the past twenty years or so. It’s not like he was expecting gold or anything, but a few pieces of paper are kind of lame… 

He pulls one out, opening it carefully and glancing over it. At the top it says “day 3”... They must be diary entries. San sets it aside for now and pulls out the rest of the papers until he finds the page that is titled “day 1”.

_  
Day 1_

_First of all I feel very bad for the guy who owns this place, but I had no choice. Everywhere I stopped they kept finding me because I was never a good hider when playing hide and seek. I’m more so sorry for the blood that I’ve trailed into the house. I think I lost them though. I made sure to not leave any blood outside of this mansion._

_Speaking of which it’s lovely. Maybe this won’t be a bad place to die after all. If I don’t die from blood loss it’ll be the infection since I can’t treat the wound in my leg. Or maybe the owner of this place will come in and kill me on the spot. Either way, I don’t think I will be alive much longer._

_Those bastards… They won in the end. Even if they didn’t deliver the final blow they managed to catch me. Now I’m here, writing my last thoughts just to get them out. I would hate for my story to end here. I’m too tired after running for so long though. Plus the blood loss is making me dizzy. Maybe I’ll take a nap first. Yeah… Sounds good._

_PSH_

San sets it down with a shaky hand… What happened to this man? He picks up the second page in hopes of finding out. 

_  
Day 2_

_I didn’t die in my sleep so that’s good. The wound hurts like a bitch though. I can’t remember if I was shot first or sliced open first, but the wound is oozing and trying to scab over. I’ve looked around for alcohol or anything to disinfect it but there’s nothing here._

_I’m starting to wonder if this place is abandoned. Maybe that’s why no one has come in here and found me yet. Is that a good thing or a bad thing? I’m not sure. At least it’ll be peaceful._

_I’ve lived such a short life. I’m only 28 you know. I never asked for any of this. It’s all my fathers fault, but he is already dead. He got into some trouble and it seems that since the people who he owed a large amount of money to can’t get to him, they went after his son instead._

_I’m a nobody. I just got laid off. I don’t have any friends. Yet somehow I am the one who got chased and almost killed by some bad guys that seem like they’re from a story that people pass down to get others to stay in line._

_My dad should have listened._

_God this hurts so bad. I’m pretty sure it is already infected. I may rip off the curtain next to the worn down bed and wrap it around the wound to get some sort of relief. I’m sure that will just open the wound again though._

_I’ll let you know how it goes tomorrow._

_PSH_

San feels sick to his stomach. It sounds terrifying what happened to this poor person. He also sounds so lonely…

_  
Day 3_

_The pain is unbearable._

_I actually went unconscious last night because it hurt so much. When I finally woke up I unwrapped the cloth from the curtain to look at the wound._

_I’ve never seen something so infected. I actually threw up next to the bed because of how disgusting it was. It smells and it’s green under the scabs that are trying to form._

_I’m sure the infection is in my bloodstream by now. It won’t be much longer until I’m dead. Especially not having any food or water. I’m so thirsty. My stomach grumbles for something to eat but I don’t even think that if I had something I could keep it down._

_Maybe a rat will run through and I could eat it. Let’s hope._

_PSH_

There’s only one more letter. San knows what’s coming. 

_  
Day 4_

_I believe this will be my final day._

_I keep coming in and out of consciousness. I’m so tired and my leg hurts so bad. I’ve got headaches and a fever… Everything just started going downhill so fast._

_I really don’t want to die. I want to live, settle down with someone, get my dream job. I had plans to go to the beach this summer too, but that won’t be happening. I wonder if anyone will miss me or think about me._

_I’m so scared that when I pass, that’ll be the end of me. I don’t want to die. Maybe that’s why I write these letters even if no one sees them. I want to live on in some way._

_If someone is reading this though, please don’t forget me. You probably don’t know me, but it would be nice to know my name is still out there and someone is thinking about me._

_My name is Park Seonghwa and I’m 28 years old. I don’t want to die. Please don’t forget about me._

_PSH_

San has to quickly place the paper to the side to avoid letting tears drop onto it. He doesn’t want to ruin the letters. They hold value. 

God that story though. He wonders where Seonghwa died. Wherever it was, it was in the house though. It’s a terrifying thought but San is too focused on how sad it is. Seonghwa didn’t want to die, but he couldn’t stop it from happening. He would like to think that he had someone that cared about him after he died, but what if he didn’t? 

What a lonely life to live… 

San wipes his eyes and lets out a sigh, looking up at the ceiling as he lays back. It’s heavy on his mind and he suddenly wonders if maybe he won’t be cleaning out that room today. Not after reading that. 

He gathers the letters after laying there for a second, placing them back in the chest before picking it up and walking out of the room with it. He doesn’t know why, but he goes into his bedroom and sets the small chest on his nightstand, simply staring at it. 

Park Seonghwa…

; 

San really wishes he could ignore it, but he can’t deny that since he read those letters, more strange things have been happening.

Doors he left open close by themselves, drawers slam shut, footsteps could be heard late at night. Items are also misplaced a lot, only to be found in his bedroom usually. As much as he hates to admit it, he is not alone in this house. He refuses to believe it’s a ghost because they aren’t real, right? 

The last straw is when he can’t find his phone when he _knows_ he left it on the kitchen counter. Of course, he makes a beeline for his bedroom and what does he find? His damn phone. 

“That’s it!” He growls in annoyance and turns around, his arms crossed. “I know you’re in here! If you’re a squatter get out! I won’t call the cops or anything if you leave now!” San waits for a moment and doesn’t hear a single sound. In the back of his head he knows it isn’t a squatter… He knows what it is.

“If you’re in here and you’re a… g-ghost or something, come out and stop hiding.” His voice still shows he is angry. How can he not be? His stuff has been moved and he has been creeped the fuck out for the past week or so. Part of him prays that it’s just a squatter though even though that’s the more dangerous option of the two. It seems his prayers aren’t answered. 

He hears a person clear their throat to his left. 

“Holy fu-“ He screams as he looks over to see a complete stranger in his room. Said stranger is tall, has black hair just like him, and wide brown eyes. He is pale, extremely so, and in baggy clothes. He looks like he wants to say something, but San beats him to it.

“Who the _fuck_ are you?!”

“I can explain-“

“You have ten seconds to.”

“I’m Park Seonghwa!” He says loudly and San swears he gets a little lightheaded. Park Seonghwa. As in the Park Seonghwa that wrote all those letters? The one who died here? 

“Are you…”

“Y-Yeah. Those l-letters are mine.” He says softly, playing with the end of his sleeves. He is nervous, that is easy to tell. Yet San is terrified and trying to decide if he runs or stands his ground and risks getting possessed or something. He isn’t sure how all that works. 

The silence is deafening between the two. Once again, San is the first to break the silence. 

“S-Stop moving my shit! And stop freaking me out! Just… leave me alone!” He almost regrets it because the look on the ghost’s face saddens. His gaze lowers to the ground and he gives a soft nod. San blinks once and he is suddenly gone. Why does his chest hurt like that? Why does he feel bad telling a dead spirit to get lost? 

Whatever. He has to get ready for his friends to come over. All of them are finally coming for a small party. 

Said party started only a few hours later, all of them sitting in his living room in different spots. Wooyoung and Yeosang shared a love seat. San sat between Hongjoong and Jongho, while Yunho and Mingi took the floor. 

“You know, I can probably get a few chairs or something for you two to sit on.” He chuckles towards the two on the floor. Though when they insisted they were fine and the movie started, San can’t help but think back to the stranger he met earlier. 

Park Seonghwa. The ghost who supposedly haunted his home. The one who died in his house alone and sad. He wonders if his attempts to scare San were more so to get him to notice him. San pushes those thoughts aside though. No. He has to be angry with him and set boundaries. Maybe even get his house exorcised. 

Though part of him doesn’t want to hurt Seonghwa more than he already has been. 

“You good?” Jongho whispers in his ear, breaking the elder out of his thoughts. 

“Yeah, just, uh, thinking about something. I’m fine.” He sighs and runs a hand through his dark locks. Jongho just gives him a look before returning his gaze to the movie. San should do the same.

; 

It’s been a few days since then and Seonghwa hasn’t shown himself at all. Everything stays where it’s supposed to be, doors are left the way he left them, and no weird noises could be heard in the middle of the night. Yet San is sleeping even worse in the complete silence. It’s like he misses it.

In truth, he feels bad. He took the chance to reread the letters Seonghwa wrote and he felt so guilty. Seonghwa was so alone when he died, he probably just wants someone to talk to. When he tried to, San shut him down and told him to get lost basically when he couldn’t. 

After rolling over for the hundredth time, looking at his phone to see it’s 3:24 in the morning, he groans and lays on his back. His eyes stare at the ceiling and he does something he didn’t think he would ever do. This could be a very bad idea, but the guilt is eating him alive. Besides, he can’t sleep anyways. 

“Seonghwa… You there?” He says loudly so the other could hear. He doesn’t get a response and for a second San fears he won’t show himself. He tries again in hopes that he will appear. In fact, he scoots to the side to make room for the other to sit. “Come sit with me? I want to… uh… talk?” San holds his breath until finally, the bed dips next to him. 

“Hello.” He hears a soft voice next to him. He is a bit afraid to look, to see if Seonghwa is really there, but he owes the spirit that at least after he yelled at him. His eyes open and glance over at the ghost. _He is beautiful_. His hair is straight yet curved perfectly around his face. His eyes are a soft brown and his nose a perfect slope. His bottom lip is pouty and his face beautiful in structure. What a handsome ghost. 

“H-Hi…” San responds, his eyes glued to his face. They close as a sigh escaped him. 

“I’m sorry.” He feels the guilt bubble inside him. Seonghwa is confused as to why he apologized though, his head tilted to the side in curiosity. 

“Why are you apologizing?” San chuckles in disbelief. 

“I cussed you out a few days ago without letting you say a word. And… I’m guessing you can’t really go, huh?” He asks sheepishly. Seonghwa just shakes his head. 

“You have every right. I could have gotten your attention some other way. I’m sure it was annoying. I’m sorry for invading your space, Choi San. Er, if I may call you by your name.” The other says awkwardly. 

“Yeah. Just San is fine. What should I call you? Is Seonghwa okay?” San rolls onto his side so he is facing the spirit who gives him a soft nod. 

“Yes. I’m glad we can finally talk.” Seonghwa smiles, crossing his legs and placing his hands in his lap. 

“Me too. I figured since I can’t sleep, might as well.” San shrugs a little, looking down at his hands and twiddling his thumbs. It’s obvious he still feels bad about the whole thing. He suddenly feels a hand on his own. 

It’s surprisingly warm. He always hears of ghosts being cold, but Seonghwa feels almost human. Just a bit lighter in weight.

“It’s okay. Is there… Anyway I can help? When I was alive… I used to lay my head in someone’s lap and have them play with my hair when I couldn’t sleep. I always knocked out soon after. I can do that if you want?” 

Although it’s odd to think about a literal ghost doing something so intimate with him, he can’t help but think that would actually feel nice. No one has ever done that for him, so it won’t hurt to try would it? San nods and pushes himself up, allowing Seonghwa to move so his lap is under his head. 

San lays back down, sighing softly and his head rests on his legs. It’s actually quite soft and firm. Ghosts are always portrayed as transparent and just air that you can’t touch, yet Seonghwa seems physically and to the touch: human. Alive. Living. Warm but not too warm. Soft. The only sign that he may not be alive is the fact his chest is completely still, not a single breath taken.

“You’ve been here for a while, right? Must have been lonely…” San mumbles as he lets his eyes close shut. 

“I’ve lost track of time since it doesn’t really affect me, but I would say so.” His hand cards through his hair, smiling at the living being. “You should rest. I know you don’t sleep well.” San only hums, already beating him to it as he falls into a soft slumber.

; 

San would consider themselves friends at this point. Yeah it’s a bit weird to be friends with a ghost, but it’s really no different than having living friends in San’s opinion. They hang out, watch movies together, and talk like normal people would. It’s nice having someone who he can complain to as well since a lot of his friends are always so busy.

“And then, they _kissed_ before he took off on his paraglider!” San is expressively telling Seonghwa about his favorite scene from Avatar the Last Airbender. Seonghwa listens intently, amused by San’s theatrics. 

“A kiss, huh? Believe it or not, while I was still alive, I never got my first kiss.” San gasps as Seonghwa dramatically makes a face as if saying, “I know right”. 

“Not to be weird, but you’re drop dead, pun intended, gorgeous, Seonghwa. How has no one kissed you?!” The spirit only shrugs, running a hand through his dark locks of hair. 

“I don’t know. I guess no one wanted to?” 

“I want to.” San’s eyes widen as he blurts out the confession. Seonghwa seems equally as surprised, so much so that if he had blood running through his veins, he may have even blushed a little. San on the other hand wants to be swallowed by a hole if possible. 

“You want… to kiss me…?” 

“I- it’s probably not even possible, anyways. Forge-“ 

“We can try?” Seonghwa poses, tilting his head to the side a bit. “I’m not sure if it’ll work but we can…” 

There’s a small pause. 

“Do you want to?” 

At this moment, San realized he is about to kiss a ghost and is completely fine with it. 

“Yeah… We can try. Let me just…” San stumbles as he gets up from the couch they’re both sitting on, making his way over so when he sits down, they’re right next to each other. Seonghwa is the first to lean in, looking at San with curious eyes. 

“Whenever you’re ready. I don’t want to push you.” He smiles softly and it only makes it harder not to zero in on his lips. He licks his own, taking one final look into Seonghwa’s eyes before he leans in and connects their lips softly. 

San is a bit surprised it worked but by god is he glad it did. Seonghwa’s lips feel perfect against his own, like two puzzles meeting in a very shy embrace. With a shaky hand he cups the spirit’s cheek, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. It’s actually quite nice and he can even feel Seonghwa smile into it. How cute. 

San is the first to pull away, not wanting to overwhelm the ghost. When he does pull back, Seonghwa is smiling sweetly and his eyes seem a little dilated. 

“Thank you, San. I liked that. Maybe…” He gets a little shy yet again. “We can do more of it?”

San doesn’t hesitate to lean in once again, this time cupping his face with both of his hands. Seonghwa seems to get a bit less shy as he reaches forward and places his own hands on his hips, pulling him close. 

Oh what the hell?

San decides to just go for it and crawls into his lap, deepening the kiss even more so. It’s hard to believe how perfect he fits there, Seonghwa’s hands on his waist holding him down to stay there. Surprisingly, the ghost takes the initiative and opens his mouth, licking at San’s lips. It’s not the normal temperature of a tongue and feels kind of different, but it’s similar enough to where San parts his own lips to accept it. 

For once he is kind of glad he opened his mouth. Otherwise he wouldn’t be tasting the innocence that Seonghwa carries that seems to slowly lose itself. They stay that way for a while, just kissing messily and enjoying each other’s presence. They pull away every few seconds because the living San still needs to breathe, but then he goes right back to it. Seonghwa didn’t seem to mind. 

Wow… He is making out with a ghost…

; 

It’s just another restless night for San except this time he has a problem. A very hard problem. He is so horny but the problem is that while he was jerking one out under the blanket, Seonghwa appeared and wanted to talk to him. Normally he wouldn’t mind, except his dick is in his hand and he won’t lie, he has been fantasizing about the spirit ever since they shared that kiss.

“You seem like you can’t sit still.” Oh Seonghwa you have no idea. “Having trouble sleeping again?”

“Something like that.” He grips his dick harder as it tries to soften. His cheeks are flushed but it’s probably too dark to see it in his bedroom. 

Meanwhile Seonghwa continues to converse with him while San tries his hardest not to kill his boner. By the end he is falling limp and he is a little frustrated. If he does not finish he will be grumpy for the next few days (not really). 

“Listen, Hwa, I would love to chat but I literally have my hand on my dick and unless you want to help, I would go because either way I’m not stopping.” It all comes out before he has the chance to regret it, but he comes pretty damn close to wishing he had just given up when he sees the shocked expression on the other. 

But then he says something he would have never expected. 

“I can help.” He voices with a bit of uncertainty. San’s expression must have told it all by the way he firms up and says it again. “I can help. I want to help.”

At first San isn’t sure if this is a good idea. I mean, can he even fuck a ghost? Or have a ghost fuck him? Not to mention the moral implications of taking a ghost’s virginity (yes he knows Seonghwa is a virgin). Right now his dick is too hard and Seonghwa is looking at him with pleading eyes. 

“Are you sure..? You know what you’re asking for, right?” San raises an eyebrow at him. Seonghwa merely nods. 

“I know. I know what the implications and risks are. I want to do more than just kiss you, San. I want to make you feel good.” He leans over from him perch on the bed, hand resting on San’s shoulder.

Might as well. 

“Fuck, okay. Uhm, receiving or giving?” The spirit gives him a confused look. Right, virgin. “Do you want me to fuck you or do you want to fuck me?”

“Ah. I’ll let you fuck me. I probably won’t be good at fucking you.” He rubs the back of his head shyly, a nervous giggle escaping him. San thinks it’s rather cute to see him so nervous yet at the same time excitement is there. Plus who can resist his little giggle?

“Alright. Here, lay down.” He sits up, crawling to the side of the bed where his bottle of lube sits on the nightstand. He isn’t sure if ghosts need stretching- he can’t believe he is about to fuck a ghost- but just in case he warms up the bottle and turns his attention to Seonghwa who is laying on his pillow just where he was. 

San sets the bottle aside, crawling over him so they’re face to face. 

“You’re beautiful you know.” The ghost whispers and, wow, that makes San red in the face. Seonghwa likes to compliment him often, telling him he is beautiful, kind, sweet. Each time San’s ego flares a bit but he always ends up blushing too. 

“You can’t just say that out of nowhere!” He whines, causing a laugh to rumble under him. 

“I’m sorry. I’ll keep my thoughts to myself.” 

“Thank you.” San says sarcastically, leaning in to kiss him. His lips are lukewarm still, a feeling San will never get used to but one he begins to enjoy. He pecks his lips a few times, their lips creating wet smacks before San parts his lips and licks the spirit’s. Seonghwa quickly parts his own, allowing San to press his warm tongue into his mouth. 

They’ve been doing this way too much because Seonghwa already knows to suck on his tongue to make San melt, the other immediately moaning as soon as the ghost tugs his tongue even farther in his mouth. 

“Mmm~” San moans and begins to card his fingers into his dark locks of hair. The strands are so soft after San helped him brush it, his hair in knots before. Seonghwa can very well still feel pain which means he can also feel pleasure. While Seonghwa has learned some of the things that gets him going, so has San. Despite Seonghwa loving to touch the other in intimate and non intimate ways, Seonghwa reacts beautifully to touch. He is so sensitive after not having physical affection for so long and San is happy to supply. 

He tugs softly on his hair, his other hand traveling down to palm at his peck. Seonghwa moans against his lips at the touch, his own hands wrapping around San’s lithe waist. They make out for what feels like forever and neither of them complain about it. Soon both of them are about half hard from it and Seonghwa is the one to buck his hips up and grind his hard on against the other’s. 

“Oh, fuck~” The ghost curses for the first time in San’s presence and it almost causes him to pause all together. He would have if he didn’t find it so fucking hot, groaning against his lips. His own begin to travel down his neck, first running against his jaw and making his way to his ear. 

He sucks a spot under it before he too grinds against him, San’s bare cock rubbing against Seonghwa’s still clothed one. San wants to go ahead and rip his pants off but he wants to take it slow despite how long he has been waiting to cum. He wants to unwrap Seonghwa like a gift, starting with his shirt. 

He lets go of his hair to place his hands at the hem of his shirt, slowly pulling it up and over his head. San is quick to attach his lips to his neck again, groaning as he feels up his chest. His fingers splay over his peck, giving a soft squeeze that has him tilting his head back against the pillow with a soft moan. San takes the chance to kiss the exposed skin while he can, humming against the skin. 

“I don’t know why you call me beautiful,” he leaves a final kiss on his neck before he leans up to face him, “when you’re fucking gorgeous.” San pants softly, watching as Seonghwa’s lips curl up a little in a smile. 

“You flatter me.” He reaches up and cups San’s face who in turn kisses his palm. 

“May I take your pants off?” He raises an eyebrow at the ghost who nods in response. He then tugs at the waist of his pants and underwear and pulls them down slowly in case Seonghwa doesn’t want to do it anymore. He never gets it though after pulling them both off completely. God Seonghwa is beautiful… 

“You too.” He looks up, pulled out of his trance by the other. “You undress too. I want to see you, San.” 

Don’t have to tell him twice. 

San practically yanks off his shirt, his pants and underwear already off from when he was touching himself earlier. Then he is back to admiring Seonghwa’s body. How could the dead be so hot? It’s completely unfair! 

His hands travel up and down his sides, up to his chest and down to his stomach to rub his thighs. He’s so _perfect_. It’s so hard to believe someone so gorgeous exists. Though, Seonghwa is thinking the same thing about him. 

“I… I don’t know if you need to be stretched? But I would rather be safe than sorry…” Seonghwa merely nods and watches as he warms up the bottle before popping the lid and pouring a generous amount on his fingers. “Can you spread your legs for me?”

He does as he is asked, his legs spreading and exposing his rim. It’s pretty and pink, even twitching like a living person’s would. San isn’t sure why he is so surprised by all this. Seonghwa was once alive and the only difference between him then and now is he doesn’t need to breathe and he is dead. 

Whatever. San reaches down and circles his rim with a lube covered finger, keeping his eyes on the other to make sure he is okay. Especially as he begins to press in. Seonghwa doesn’t seem to be in pain but he does make a confused face at the feeling. He isn’t sure if he has ever fingered himself before, and if he has it’s probably been too long for him to remember how it felt. 

San begins thrusting it in and out, going slow until he hears familiar moans coming from the other. Seonghwa’s eyes flutter shut as he begins to feel pleasure, San speeding up for a bit. Then, he pushes in a second finger, stretching him a bit more by scissoring him. At the same time, San leans in and begins to kiss over his chest. He sucks on his nipple to distract the ghost from the burn of his fingers and the stretch of a third being pushed in. 

“Oh, San~” He moans and threads his hand through the smaller’s hair, gripping it softly as he sucks harder on his nipple. His fingers speed up, looking for that spot inside him that’ll make him see stars. Once he finds it, Seonghwa throws his head back in pleasure. “A-again! Please, so that again!”

Who is he to deny him? He does it again and again, pulling back to watch Seonghwa’s brows furrow in pleasure. San gets a sense of pride for making the spirit feel so good. He tries not to get an ego though, his cock swelling and begging to be put inside the taller. 

“Okay,” he pauses to pull his fingers out and wipe them on his discarded shirt, “I’m going to put it in, okay?” He raises an eyebrow at him. 

“Okay. Whenever you’re ready.” Seonghwa smiles at him and San chuckles. 

“I was going to say the same thing.” He strokes his cock a few times with more lube before he aims the head towards his rim and rubs against it. Once again, he gauges the other’s reaction and when he sees no negative signs, he begins to push in. Both groan in unison as the head slips in, San slowly pushing through until he bottoms out. 

When he does, he falls forward, his hands on either side of his head. Then he leans down and kisses Seonghwa again who is so fucking tight around him. Holy shit, he feels amazing. From the way he clenches around him, he must be feeling good too. 

“San, please move.” He mumbles against his lips. It’s enough for him to slowly pull out until just the head is inside and then thrust back in. It punches a moan out of both of them, only getting more frequent the more he thrusts. Seonghwa’s legs push back on his own, the two kissing messily. In fact, it’s a bit hard to call it a kiss. 

San begins to fuck into him faster, his arms resting by the other’s head while Seonghwa’s blunt nails are digging into his back. San hasn’t felt this good in a _long_ time. He’s a bit scared that he is moving too fast but Seonghwa’s moans and the way he meets each thrust is enough to let him know it’s much more than okay. 

“Fuck, Hwa.” San pants into his mouth. “I-I’m getting close.” It’s a bit embarrassing how quickly he is getting to his high but his orgasm was interrupted earlier. 

“M-Me too. Together?” 

“ _Yes_.” He groans and thrusts a few more times before he cums deep inside him. That alone is enough to send Seonghwa over the edge as well, his cum clear instead of white. San doesn’t even acknowledge it though. He just continues to ride out his orgasm and stroke the other through his before he stops. 

San whines as he pulls out, not wanting to leave the warmth but he knows he has to. He is so goddamn tired. He uses his discarded shirt to clean them both, throwing it on the floor and landing next to Seonghwa on the bed. They’re both panting loudly, covered in sweat but too tired to shower. 

“That was…”

“Amazing?” San interrupted. 

“Yeah.” Seonghwa laughs, reaching out for San’s hand. He rolls on his side, looking at the ghost with tired eyes. 

“Seonghwa… I’m going to find a way to bring you back, okay?” Oh, San. Seonghwa made peace with himself a long time ago. There’s no way he can be brought back to life but he refuses to destroy his dreams. 

“Okay, San. We can talk about it later. Sleep for now.” 

“Okay… Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.” For once, San falls asleep next to someone and wakes up with him still there.


End file.
